1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray image sensor of the type having a matrix of radiation-sensitive detector elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-resolution image sensors having a matrix of radiation-sensitive detector elements can be employed for the production of a video image from X-ray image. Dependent on their area, these image sensors require a relatively large number of inputs and outputs for image processing, resulting in expensive technological demands that are reflected in the price of the image sensor.